Scar
by merielrose
Summary: After a moment, she pulled away gently, “I’ll go check the baby, love.” Why is Harry's scar on his forehead? That fateful night in Godric's Hollow longs to be known. OneShot, nonship.


**Author's Note:** Non-Shipper. Sorry to disappoint. As much as I love reading them, I can't deal with writing them. Though, you will see that my knack for romance caught up with me part-way through this story, haha. Enjoy.

This was written BEFORE Deathly Hallows, albeit, about a week before the book was out. I know it didn't happen. Blergh.

Oh, yes. I do not own the creations of JK Rowling. I just have random ideas about them.

* * *

**Scar**

It was the almost-too-quiet calm before the storm. It wasn't fully quiet because Lily was washing dishes by hand -- the spout and clanking of the ceramic ware set an unsteady rhythm in the air. To Lily, it brought a sense of normality, to James, every rustling branch or snapped twig or animal call added to his unease.

Everything had been done to ensure protection over the family. The identity of the secret-keeper should throw them off. We're in the middle of no where. Profess—Albus is completely sure…

"James," her voice broke his thoughts. She wiped her hands clean of suds, and clasped his hand in hers. Her emerald eyes locked with his, and he knew nothing could make him melt more than her wine red hair and intoxicating smile. In the span of one moment, he was undone.

"Lily, darling," he said haltingly, each syllable passing slowly and heavily. He could do nothing but hold her close.

After a moment, she pulled away gently, "I'll go check the baby, love." She kissed his lips lightly.

When she had gone, James arranged himself in the kitchen, where he could see both doors, laying his wand across his knees; much like your Muggle father would a shot gun. He toyed with a gas lamp Lily showed him how to use, intriguing in complexity and simplicity.

-

Lily held her son close to her beating heart, that it might calm him in the slightest bit. She felt it almost useless – little Harry seemed almost as restless as James.

Harry started to walk not even a month ago, grasping onto tables to balance on his wobbly little legs. His rump had an umpteenth amount of meetings with the floor those days. Now, after coming to Godric's Hollow, he insisted on being lifted place to place. Not that either Lily or James minded. There was some comfort to be found in the soft stubby arms and warm smooth skin of a child.

Outside her reflections, she heard glass breaking and metal clattering on the kitchen floor.

-

James thought he had heard some sort of whispering, but he had been willing himself calm for the sake of Lily. Startled, he knocked over the gaslamp as the kitchen door swung opened.

A hooded figure stood in the doorway, and James could only guess who it was.

"Stupefy!" James cried, but his opponent was already throwing curses through the air.

James doged and deflected a Crucio curse, swearing loudly. Another curse sliced at his left arm, spewing blood.

The attacker cackled coldly as James attempted to lift himself up from the ground. He stumbled, and in that moment he saw just outside the door his betrayer. "Peter -- no," he said, his horror unhidden.

-

James shouted many things, above all she heard, "Lily, get the baby!"

She heard a voice snarl a spell, and a faint green light came to the top of the stairs. Lily had barely any time to hear her own heart break when Harry began to wail. Blinking away the scalding hot tears on her face, she kissed his forehead, with a whispered, "I love you, Harry."

She grabbed her wand, and pointed it toward the Shadow at the door.

"Don't harm my –" her last word became the screams that would haunt her son forever as the Dark Lord laughed for his seeming victory.

He turned to the boy in his cradle. His hate consumed him; his thirst for victory over the only thing that could resist him clouded his mind.

"Avada Kedavra!" A bolt of green light shot from the Dark Lord to the boy and didn't end until there was nothing more than wailing dust on the wind. His wand fell to the floor with a clatter.

* * *

**Author's Notes cont'd:** There is a "deleted scene" to this that neither adds nor takes away from this story. It fits sequencially, but not naratively. I'm kinda bummed about that. If I should add it to this or try to weave it into the story, review so. 

EDIT: I added the deleted scene of James/Peter/Voldemort. Hope it fits and makes the story slightly better.

Slightly inspired by one line or two in "Before the Dawn", a Severus/Hermione fic by snarkyroxy. Go read it! It's amazing.


End file.
